Simplicity
by WhisperOfTheNight
Summary: 5 reflects on a few things. Mostly about 9.


**I'm not really sure where to place this scene in the timeline of the movie….let's just assume it was after the original record player scene but 5 and 6 are still alive. ^^ I warn that this is a bit of a crack pairing. 5x9 anyone?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, as adorable as they are. Shane Acker does. **

Simplicity

It was one of the few treasured moments of peace. And I use the term "peace" lightly. For one, the twins have stumbled upon another one of those music making disks. They're jumping and flickering all over it, enchanted by the noise. 7 is watching over them and smiling. She's amazingly tough but I think she could be very motherly if given the chance. 6 is drawing, _always_ drawing, and I feel bad for him because he's kind but deemed useless by 1. Of course 1 thinks he's stupid…I think he's sane. Speaking of 1, he and 9 are having an argument about something. I try not to listen in. The less I have to deal with the better. That's something I've learned from losing my eye…focus, simplicity…

"You'll lead us all into our graves!"

Oh dear…

"Unless we do something to save ourselves we're as good as dead anyway. We can sit around and hide or we can _fight_ and _live_!"

"We have rules that have kept us alive up to now! Before you showed up no one was _dead_!"

Oh no…

I cringe as 9 fumes out of the room. I understand 1. I wish I didn't. Even so, to blame 9 for the deaths of 2 and 8 is a horribly cruel thing to do. He's the one that wanted to _rescue_ 2. I need to talk to him, yes; if I hurry I can catch up to him. I run through the shack we have taken refuge in. I find him just outside the door.

"Hey. It's dangerous out here." I remind him.

"I know." He replies. And that's all. I fidget nervously, unsure of what to do. Ultimately I decide to keep my mouth shut and flop down next to him. Sometimes company is all you need. Simple, you see? I'm sure even I can't mess up a quiet moment of understanding. I look over at him. He's staring at the ground and he looks so sad something in me starts to hurt. When I first met him there was something about him that made me want to trust him. Maybe it was because he wanted to help 2…and 2 had helped me…or maybe he's just that kind of person.

"I'm sorry."

The sound of his voice startles me. I turn towards him and he's looking at me.

"5…I only want to do what's right. I…I think there's something more for us. Why should we cower in fear our entire lives? We can…we can do…"

"Something," I finish.

"Yes." He quietly agrees. I place my hand on his shoulder. He smiles a little. I smile a lot. A fraction of his happiness equates to most of mine. I don't know if I should be disturbed, afraid, or happy from this realization. Or maybe it doesn't even matter.

"If it's any consolation I trust you. We all do. Expect for 1…but I'm pretty sure 1 doesn't like anyone."

"I think you're right." We both laugh despite ourselves, and he helps me to my feet. I'm surprised and a little embarrassed when he pulls me into his embrace. He's very warm. I never thought about it before, but being held by another living thing is nice. "Thank you."

"I didn't do anything." I answer truthfully.

9 pulls away, ponders for a moment, and shrugs. "Thanks all the same. I couldn't do this without you. Now…we should go back to the others."

"Yeah," I agree. I wish I could say more, but what? No. It's better like this. Any extra words would make things complicated. And that would be bad. I'm _sure_ it would be bad.

We enter the room with the others and stare in confusion. Apparently 3 had fallen down and the stitching on his arm had come loose. 4 was huddled over him as 7 was trying to push him out of the way so she could repair the slight damage. The poor thing wasn't budging and 7 looked exasperated. 1 was in the corner muttering something about troublesome kids. 6 looked up from his drawing, and seeing us ran up to 9 to pull him over to the mini-catastrophe. "3 fell down! He fell! Help?" 9 laughs and helps with the sewing while I protectively hold on to 4. Secretly, I pray that every moment could be like this. Without the fighting. Without the hiding. Without the constant fear.

If only our fate were that simple…

**So, what do you think? R&R please!**


End file.
